Tout cru
by cleavageybombslut
Summary: UA HP/DM, Draco est angoissée par sa rentrée en deuxième année en école de cinéma, à cause d'un certain brun et le souvenir d'une certaine soirée;


Draco arriva le premier en cette journée de rentrer pour sa seconde année, un quinze septembre, il rentrait bien plus tard que la plupart des autres étudiants en études supérieures dans leur école de Cinéma. Il se posa sur le petit muret en face de l'entrée principale et commença à rouler une cigarette. L'allumant il frotta sa main libre sur son jean, il était quelque peu angoissé, par l'arrivée de quelqu'un.

« Je ne vois pas pourquoi je panique, je ne pense pas qu'il va même me regarder. » pensa-t-il. Le petit blond sursauta à la sensation d'une main sur son épaule, il faillit tomber de l'autre côté du muret mais la personne le rattrapa.

—« Blaise » s'écria Draco en souriant largement. Son meilleur ami lâcha un petit rire, et lui donna une gentille tape sur l'épaule.  
—« Faut te relaxer, tu vas nous faire un arrêt cardiaque à être angoisser comme ça. Qu'est ce qui te stresse comme ça? » demanda le plus grand en s'asseyant à côté de lui et sortant un pain au chocolat de son sac à dos.  
—« Revoir les profs je suppose. » mentit Draco en continuant de lancer des oeillades vers l'unique route qui menait au bâtiment scolaire. Le rire de Blaise se fit encore entendre.  
—« Tu as jusqu'à Vendredi pour angoisser d'avoir Direction de Production avec Rogue. » A cet instant Theodore arriva en courant vers ses deux amis.

—« Ouh! J'ai cru que je n'y arriverais jamais, je me suis perdu trois fois au moins. » s'exclama-t-il essoufflé.

— « On rentre? Il est cinquante-huit. » questionna Blaise en se levant.

— « Rentrez, moi j'attends Ron, il doit me rendre mon stylo plume que j'ai oublier chez lui hier soir. » dit le brun aux tâche de rousseurs en souriant avec tendresse. Draco se crispa soudainement, avec ces deux mois de vacances il avait oublier que Théodore sortait avec Weasley, depuis bientôt un an. Et que si Weasley arrivait ça serait forcément en compagnie de son colocataire. La panique le submergea.

— « Ah oui et à qu'elle heure rentre les quatrième année ? » interrogea le grand noir, ne remarquant la soudaine anxiété du petit blond qui serrait les poings à se faire saigner les paumes.

— « A la demi, mais il m'a dit qu'ils arriveraient plus tôt, d'un pour me rendre mon stylo et de deux je crois qu'Harry doit faire quelque chose au secrétariat, je ne me souviens plus trop. » répondit Théodore. A l'entente du prénom de sa hantise, Draco sentit sa tête tourner légèrement et il commençait à devenir de plus en plus rouge à force de ne pas respirer. Soudainement Blaise lui donna une grand tape dans le dos, et il expira enfin en toussant.

— « Tu nous fais un concours d'apnée ? » rigola le plus grand en continuant de tapoter avec plus de douceur son dos. Ses amis n'étaient pas au courant, personne n'était au courant, enfin il l'espérait, il espérait réellement que Weasley ne le sois pas, sinon il n'oserait pas le regarder dans les yeux et c'était quand même le petit ami de son meilleur ami, il va s'en dire qu'il allait le croiser plus d'une fois. Draco haïssait l'humiliation et celle-ci fût la pire de toute son existence.

 **FLASHBACK**

Draco était assis sur un tabouret dans le grand bar qui avait été réservée pour la soirée de fin du second semestre. Ses deux amis étaient bien plus que saouls, Théodore se frottait contre Weasley en le couvrant de baisers baveux, ce qui ne semblait pas déplaire au roux. Blaise quant à lui draguait une fille de deuxième année qui était tomber sous son charme et probablement bientôt dans ses draps. Le petit blond était donc seul, son Bloody-Mary à la main, fixant le petit parasol décoratif du verre lorsqu'il qu'une main se posa sur sa hanche, il sursauta et se tourna vers l'intrus. Harry Potter, le colocataire de Weasley, il l'avait vu plusieurs fois lors des soirée chez le roux, et bien sûre à l'école, dernièrement il avait l'impression que le grand brun ne raté par une occasion de lui toucher la main, le dos, le bras lorsqu'il le croisait, mais Draco s'était finalement dit qu'il se faisait des idées, ce n'était pas possible.  
Il ressentait une impression de brulure venant de cette main ferme attaché à ce corps si musclé, puissant, viril. Le plus jeune se pinça mentalement en se disant que c'était l'alcool qui lui donnait ce genre de pensée et c'était aussi les deux trois verres de vodka précédents qui lui donnait envie de se cambrer pour que les doigts descendent plus bas.  
Durant toute cette réflexion ni l'un ni l'autre n'avait piper mots, se fixant les yeux dans les yeux.

—« Je t'offre un verre Malfoy? » dit alors le grand brun en lui offrant un sourire étourdissant. La main venait de le quitter, et la déception envahi le plus jeune.

—« J'en ai déjà un comme tu vois, et je ne pense pas que je devrais trop boire encore, je ne vais pas tarder à rentrer, Théo et Blaise semble sans sortir très bien sans moi. » répondit il accompagné d'un petit rire. Potter se tourna vers Théodore, puis Blaise et rit à son tour.

—« Effectivement, mais toi tu n'as pas trouvé de distraction ce soir? » Le brun le regardait d'une manière indéfinissable, et Draco était quelque peu perdu se demandant si il y avait un sous-entendu à sa question.

—« Non, rien qui ne m'intéresse. » répliqua le blond.  
—« Tu as des gouts difficiles en matière de fille, alors. Il y en a de très jolies je trouve. » riposta le brun, qu'il eu un léger sursaut en entendant le rire sincère et résonnant de son interlocuteur.  
—« Ah oui ça en matière de fille c'est sûre, ils leur manquent deux, trois trucs et elles ont quelque trucs en trop. » Le plus jeune se mordilla la lèvre pour éviter de rire à nouveau. « J'aime les hommes, et ce soir je ne vois que des garçons, pas très mature ni très viril, voilà pourquoi rien ne m'intéresse. » rajouta-t-il en se tournant vers le troisième année.  
Ce dernier ne dit rien, un sourire satisfait aux lèvres il se déplaça en fasse de son cadet position ses hanches entre les jambes fines qui ne pouvaient pas toucher le sol à cause du haut tabouret. Ses mains robustes s'égarèrent sur les cuisses délicates, hachant la respiration de Draco. Les lèvres charnues se posèrent dans son cou, le baisant, le mordant, remontant jusqu'à la petite oreille. Les mains de pianistes du plus jeune s'était accroché au grand t-shirt gris qui recouvrait ce torse puissant. L'alcool pensa Draco, tout ça c'est l'alcool et Potter allait s'en rendre compte aussi.  
—« Est ce que je suis assez viril pour toi Draco? » Il passa une de ses mains sur l'entrejambe du première année, qui retint un feulement. Avant de prendre la main pâle pour la posée sur sa propre virilité, en sentant la teneur de la chose, le blond arrêta un instant de respirer.  
—« Qu'est ce qu'on fabrique ? » finit-il par demander en toisant Harry d'un regard perdu, sa main toujours posé sur son entrejambe.  
—« J'avais comme idée de te ramener chez moi. » Commença Harry en reprenant ses caresses sur les jambes du plus jeune. « De te faire avaler ma queue avec ta petit bouche de suceuse qui me fait fantasmer depuis que je l'ai vu. » Le brun se mordit la lèvre inférieur en passant un pousse sur les lèvres pleines du blond. « Oh oui, je vais te baiser la bouche. Puis je te mettrait nu contre n'importe qu'elle surface, pour t'enculer, te démonter comme la petit salope que je sais que tu es. » Draco avait beaucoup trop chaud, et il était sûre cette fois que ce n'était pas seulement l'alcool, il n'avait même pas riposté aux 'insultes' de son aîné, tellement cela l'avait existé. Les doigts vigoureux étaient désormais sous ses fesses le soulevant légèrement du tabouret, et son coeur battait à plus deux milles à l'heure.  
Un « Oui » essoufflé fût la seule réponse du petit blond.

A cet instant beaucoup de choses s'enchaînaient subitement, Harry attrapa sa future conquête pour la faire sortir du bar, il chopa un taxi aussi vite qu'il le put, ainsi monté dans la voiture il donna son premier baiser au cadet, mélangeant avec domination sa langue à la sienne, ce qui fît indéniablement gémir ce dernier. Avec précipitation il dit au conducteur de garder toute sa monnaie, ne sachant même plus quel billet il venait de sortir, arrivait en bas de son immeuble il le tira par l'avant bras, le trainant à toute vitesse dans les couloirs jusqu'à sa porte d'entrée. Il ouvrit la porte, balança son butin d'un soir dans l'appartement et la referma aussitôt.

—« Déshabilles toi. » ordonna-t-il au plus jeune.

C'est ce qu'il fit sous le regard insistant du brun. Enfin nu, il baissait la tête excité et apeuré à la fois, en réalité Draco était aussi vierge que si il sortait du couvent, mais ça il ne l'avouerait pas. L'aîné s'approcha, scrutant chaque parcelle de peau. Il caressa l'épiderme ivoire du bout des doigts faisant frissonner le plus petit, doucement il monta une de ses mains à la bouche pulpeuse et rose, et l'autre descendit vers le fessier rond et désirable. Il fit ouvrir les lèvres au blond rentrant deux doigts dans la cavité, le soumis comprit qu'il devait lécher même si il se demandait pourquoi ils en étaient déjà à ce point du coït.

—« Mouilles les bien. » murmura Harry. Il fit donc tournée sa langue à nouveau, humidifiant encore et encore les doigts imposants. Ainsi fait le brun les sortit de sa bouche laissant dégouliner un peu de bave sur son menton.  
—« Putain c'que t'es baisable. » commenta son aîné. Le coeur de Draco s'accéléra encore mais il rata un battement en sentant les doigts se posait contre son intimité, le brun les fit pénétrer en même temps dans l'orifice, lui arrachant un bruyant cri de douleur, il se cambra et s'accrocha de toute ses forces au t-shirt du plus grand. Ce dernier fit boucher ses doigts à l'intérieur, avec rapidité et très peu de douceur, les sortant à moitié pour les rentrer profondément à nouveau, la douleur était telle qu'il ne pouvait s'empêcher de sangloter.  
— « Relax. » lui dit le troisième année.

Au bout de cinq minutes le blond était celui qui lançait ses hanches vers la main qui le pénétrée, gémissant et ses doigts glissant sur le coton du t-shirt. Harry l'embrassa fougueusement se délectant des sons que pouvait produire sa conquête.  
—« Vierge hein? » rit-il en continuant sa douce torture. « Je le savais, il n'y a que les petites salopes comme toi pour se donner au premier venu en étant encore pucelle. » Draco ne faisait que gémir agitant encore ses hanches vigoureusement, ne pouvant réellement se défendre face aux mots prononcés. « Tu aimes te faire doigter bébé? » rajouta-t-il à son oreille. Le cadet hocha la tête en le regardant dans les yeux.  
—« Oui. » souffla-t-il quémandant un nouveau baiser qui lui fût refuser. Les doigts se retirèrent, une autre main l'attrapa pour le forcer à se mettre à genoux, Harry déboutonna son pantalon présentant sa virilité à la bouche du blond.  
— « Ouvres. » Il s'exécuta, s'avançant vers la verge tendue, mais bien rapidement les doigts qui lui avait fait tellement de bien s'agrippèrent à sa fine chevelure pour enfoncer l'organe dans sa cavité buccale , rentrant et sortant rapidement, lui donnant envier de tousser, lui faisant remonter les larmes aux yeux mais l'excitant plus que tout. Il caressa la colonne de chair de sa langue pendant les vas et vient puissants que produisait son amant, voulant lui donner lui aussi du plaisir. Le troisième année sortit finalement la virilité de la bouche du plus jeune, la laissant retomber sur sa joue droite. Il le trouva encore plus désirable, essoufflée ainsi, les lèvres mouillées et rouges par le trop plein d'effort.  
-« Debout. » Ordonna-t-il et le cadet s'exécuta. « Porte à droite, c'est ma chambre, va dedans met toi à quatre pattes et attend moi. » Draco encore tremblotant hocha la tête et se dirigea vers la pièce. Il s'installa sur le lit dans la position demandée, tremblant d'impatiente et de la peur de ce qui allait suivre. Ses épaules se tendirent en entendant le claquement de la porte derrière lui indiquant l'arrivée d'Harry. Il attendait que ce dernier sorte un nouveau commentaire graveleux ou bien lui explique la suite des choses mais il n'en fut rien. Tout ce qu'il sentit fut un muscle chaud et mouillée contre son orifice, la langue du troisième année.  
—« Ah! Mo-mon Ah! Hm, Harry, Harry, qu'est ce » ses jambes s'écartèrent encore plus et il plongea son visages dans l'oreiller. Le brun ne répondit rien continuant son activité et écartant de ses mains les deux globes de chairs tout en les pétrissants. Le plus jeune sentit la langue s'écartée de lui, il pu enfin reprendre une respiration normale, mais ce ne fût pas long, il perçut le bruit du préservatif qui s'ouvre et se fait placer puis ressentit immédiatement une déchirure extrême, il venait de le pénétrer.  
—« Par rapport à tout à l'heure… quand tu m'as appelé par mon prénom, rappelle toi que pour toi ça reste Potter. Je ne suis pas familier avec les petites putains. » Commenta l'aîné en continuant de s'enfonçait en lui. Il commença à donner de violents coups de reins, ses hanches claquant contre le fessier du première année. Sa main agrippa les mèches blondes prenant appui pour venir et aller de manière de plus en plus brutales.  
— « Ce que t'es étroit. » entendit Draco entre deux grognements. Lui ne pouvait s'empêcher de relâcher des gémissement très féminins , essayant de reprendre sa respiration il demanda « C'est mal? » d'une voix chevrotante.  
L'aîné accéléra ses mouvements, faisant crier et accentuer les gémissements aigus de son amant, il savait avoir trouvé le point sensible de celui-ci et ne s'empêcha pas de le martyrisé.  
—« C'est parfait, t'es parfait » finit il par répondre. Le compliment réchauffa le coeur du plus jeune qui se laissa encore plus aller entre les bras du brun.  
Quelques minutes plus tard, Harry se retira pour jouir sur le fessier ivoire dans un soupir rauque, le blond fit de même sur les draps se laissant choir contre le matelas.  
Une ou deux minutes passèrent avant que le brun ne se lève et se dirige vers ce qui devait être la salle de bain.  
—« Quand je sors, je veux que tu sois parti, je ne supporte pas dormir avec quelqu'un. Pour info' on est dans le 15ième, il y a peut être un dernier métro. » dit il avant de fermer la porte derrière lui. Un soupir passa les lèvres roses de Draco avant qu'il ne s'affaire à remettre ses vêtements et attraper son téléphone. Il passa la porte d'entrée en lançant un dernier regard à l'appartement. L'excitation et le plaisir parti, il se sentais sale et humilié. Bien entendu il était plus de minuit et le blond ne put avoir aucun métro, il marcha la tête basse jusqu'à son appartement dans le 6ième arrondissement, il fut enfin chez lui deux heures plus tard le soleil se levant.

 **RETOUR PRÉSENT**

Cela faisait à présent plus de deux semaines que la rentrée été passée, Draco faisait son possible pour mettre toute son énergie dans les cours et ne plus penser à Harry, mais cela restait compliquée quand l'objet de ses pensées était 8h par jour dans la classe juste à côté de la sienne. Il sortait le moins possible de la salle, ratant même quelques pauses dans la peur de le croiser. Théodore et Blaise n'avait l'habitude de ce comportement mais ils pensaient que le blond était stressé par les études et voulait travailler pour rester major de sa promotion, tout simplement.  
Ce Mardi midi où comme d'habitude Draco sortait de sa classe à midi quinze au lieu de pile, ses amis déjà dans le jardin du campus, il se dirigea vers la salle des microondes son plat surgelés dans une main et son Iphone dans l'autre, il scroller sans réellement regarder Instagram, il déposa son plat dans une des nombreuses machines, et se décida à lever les yeux de son écran pour remarquer qu'il était seul, ce qui était une rareté pour un midi, le blond haussa les épaules et repris ses occupations sur son téléphone.  
Brusquement il sentit des lèvres déposer de légers baisers dans son cou ainsi que des mains recouvrir ses maigres hanches. Avec affolement il se retourna pour faire face à son agresseur et son angoisse décupla quand il vit le brun de toutes ses pensées, planté devant lui, le sourire aux lèvres, et la panique ne pu que monter lorsqu'il se rappela qu'ils étaient seuls.  
—« Qu'est ce que tu fais ?! » s'exclama-t-il en repoussant le brun aussi loin que ses pauvres forces lui permettaient.  
—« Je viens voir si mon petit chat à passer de bonnes vacances. » dit Harry en se rapprochant de nouveau « Parce que j'ai l'impression que tu m'évites bébé. » il avait un sourire aux lèvres que Draco trouvait insupportable, il était si sûre de lui, si charismatique.  
—« J'ai passé d'excellentes vacances, merci. Maintenant tu peux te casser. » dit Draco en se retournant vers les microondes, il soupira d'agacement en voyant qu'il restait encore cinq minutes de décongélation à son plat.  
Le torse du quatrième année rentra en contact avec le sien, et il put sentir le sexe pas encore complètement dur contre son fessier, cette fois il réagit au quart de tour.  
—« Ne me touches pas ! » cria-t-il cette fois, et la surprise pu se voir sur le visage de son aîné. « Restes loin de moi. » rajouta le blond.  
—« Complètement taré. » répliqua le grand brun visiblement agacé en sortant de la pièce.  
Harry se dirigea vers sa salle de classe où il avait l'habitude de déjeuner avec Hermione, sa meilleure amie, il n'était que tout les deux parce que Ron préférait manger avec Théodore. Encore frustré il s'assit sur la table et continua de manger son sandwich au poulet qu'il avait délaissé pour trouver Draco.  
—« Tu pourrais manger avec plus d'élégance Harry ? On dirait un véritable chien affamé. » commenta la brune aux cheveux bouclé à sa droite. Le garçon grogna mais ne répondit rien.  
—« Tu l'as trouvé alors. Et vu ta tête ça n'a pas du très bien se passer. Je te l'avais dit, quand tu m'as raconter cette soirée je savais que personne n'aurait bien pris ce que tu lui as fait subir. » continua-t-elle.  
—« Il avait l'air d'aimer ça autant que moi. Tout ce que je regrette c'est de lui avoir dit de partir et d'avoir fait celui qui en avait rien à foutre de sa gueule mais comme si je savais que j'allais encore après être obsédé par ce gamin ! Plus aucun autres ne me procure de plaisir, je suis obligé de penser à son corps et son visage pour jouir, c'est une torture… Je le veux tellement Hermione, je n'en peux plus » répondit enfin le brun.  
Draco de son côté mangeait en silence entouré de ses amis et de Weasley sur une des tables en extérieure.  
—« Ça va pas mon Draco? » demanda Pansy en passant une main parfaitement manucurée dans ses mèches blondes.  
—« Si ça va, ça va. C'est les cours. » répliqua-t-il.  
—« Les cours? T'es sérieux gros? T'es major de notre promotion depuis la première semaine de la première année, si y'a bien quelqu'un qui doit pas s'en faire c'est toi. » rit Blaise en attrapant la bouteille de Coca qui trônait au milieu de la table.  
—« C'est peut être parce que je m'en fais que je suis le meilleur Blaise ! »  
—« Ça n'a rien à faire avec Papa Malfoy étant le plus gros producteur de films du Royaume-Uni c'est sure. » rajouta Théodore.  
—« Est ce que je dois rappeler le fait que ton père soit l'acteur le mieux payé du pays Théo'?! » se défendit le blond.  
—« Seulement l'acteur masculin ! Ma mère est l'actrice la plus payée bien au dessus du père de Théo! » se vanta le noir.  
—« Vous avez fini votre bataille de qui a la plus grosse c'est bon? » finit par dire Pansy.  
—« Hé! Moi j'ai rien demander à la base ! » protesta Draco  
—« Bon les gosses, moi j'ai cours dans trois minutes donc je vais y aller. » dit Ron en se levant replaçant Théodore sur un tabouret car il était sur ses genoux. « A ce soir mon coeur. » il l'embrassa, Théo sourit amoureuse et chanta presque « A ce soir. »  
—« Mon dieu que vous êtes niais. » se moqua le blond en mangeant son raisin.  
—« Et on t'emmerde ! » dit Théo dans un rire.

—-

Le jeune blond était sur le chemin du retour ses écouteurs dans les oreilles et sa cigarette à la bouche, perdu dans ses pensées, toujours les mêmes enfin pas depuis ce Mardi de la semaine derrière depuis l'incident des microondes comme Draco aimer à l'appeler ses questions n'était plus ''Comment éviter Potter?'' et ''Est ce que Potter essayera de m'humilier avec ça?'' mais plus ''Que voulait Potter?'' et ''Pourquoi lui faisait il du charme?'' Alors que tout le monde savait qu'il ne baisait qu'une fois ses conquêtes. Et Dieu sait que la moitié de l'école fille et gars étaient passés dans ses draps.  
—« Je crois réellement que tu m'évites mon ange ! » entendit-il derrière lui de cette voix si reconnaissable. Quand on parle du loup, il montre la queue, et c'est pas rien de le dire. Il se retourna avec l'air le plus blasé qu'il lui était possible de donné.  
—« Potter barres toi, je pensais qu'on avait eu cette discussion. » dit il avec lassitude en repartant vers l'avant. Mais le brun le rejoint sans difficulté et se plaça à ses côté un sourire charmeur collé sur le visage.  
—« Qu'elle discussion? Moi je me rappel juste que je me suis fait jeté par mon bébé parce qu'il n'était pas de bonne humeur. » rétorqua le quatrième année en approchant son visage de lui. Draco s'arrêta, Harry en fit de même se plaçant en fasse du plus petit.  
—« Bon. Qu'est ce que tu me veux? Parce que t'es pas vraiment connu pour vouloir le même cul deux fois, et même si c'était le cas, c'est hors de question. » s'exclama le cadet de son ton le plus froid. Il vit le brun s'approcher de lui, coller son torse au sien, enfin plutôt son menton fut collé au torse musclé fasse à lui, et il tentait de garder toutes ses émotions aussi bien enfermées qu'à l'ordinaire.  
—« Toi. Pas une fois, pas deux fois, pas trois fois. Toi. Tout le temps, dans toutes les positions, je rêve de tes petits cris de fillette quand je me branle, et surtout celui que tu as poussé en jouissant. » le brun se mordit la lèvre inférieure « Ah celui là…Toi. Et ton corps doux, et tellement passionné dans l'action que même chaque particule de sueur chez toi deviens désirable. Et tu as raison, oui ton cul, tellement, tellement étroit, chaud et humide. Toi. Et tes lèvres rouges, mouillée, blessées d'embrasser, contre ma bouche ou bien ailleurs. Toi. Et tes sourcils qui se froncent d'agacement lorsque je te parle. Tes paroles cassantes. Toi. Et tes commentaires de premier de la classe. » Draco haussa un sourcil à la dernière phrase « Quoi? Tu pensais que je t'avais choisis par hasard à cette soirée, j'ai eu tout le temps de d'observer l'année derrière, dans les couloirs, dans les soirées que tu passais à l'appartement, dans les soirées d'école, je ne regardais qu'une chose : Toi. » L'aîné passa une main sous le menton de Draco caressa celui là, puis descendant dans sa nuque. « Oui, je m'y suis mal prit. Bien sûre que j'avais envie de toi, et bien sûre que mes mots crus m'ont plus, je pensais qu'à toi aussi. Mais ce n'était pas réellement toi que j'insultais. Et si je t'ai blessée j'en suis désolée. » le brun finit sa tirade en retirant sa main fixant le deuxième année dans les yeux. Le blond frissonna en repensant à cette nuit, oui il avait aimait, et il l'aurait admis si tout cela avait fait parti d'un jeu, si le brun l'avait ensuite prit dans ses bras et cajolé, il lui aurait dit que lui aussi aimer les mots crus, mais il se sentait sale et humilié.  
—« Maintenant que tu as dit ce que tu voulais dire, laisse moi tranquille. » Il se dégagea de son aîné et parti vers l'avant laissant le plus grand derrière.

—-

Soirée d'Halloween, la musique battait son plein, l'alcool coulé plus qu'à flot, et les élèves étaient déchaînés s'appropriant le pub.

—« Hermione tu es sûre que c'est une bonne idée? Moi de ce que j'ai compris… Je peux aller me faire foutre. » dit Harry en fixant l'objet de tous ses fantasmes discutant au bar avec un jeune homme affreux, enfin affreux sans la mauvaise foie du jeune homme il était plutôt mignon. « Dégages cette main de sa cuisse ou je vais te faire bouffer tes couilles, le con. » s'énerva le brun en voyant l'interlocuteur du deuxième année devenir plus entreprenant.

—« Oui. Vas y Harry voyons. Et calmes toi, si il te voit commettre un meurtre ce n'est pas la meilleure façon de conquérir quelqu'un. » rétorqua la brune en se balançant légèrement sur la musique, son verre de sangria à la main. Un soupir plus tard le quatrième année se dirigeait vers le bar, les épaules tendues.  
Arrivé derrières eux, il hésita une dernière fois puis posa sa main sur l'épaule du blond.  
—« Viens danser avec moi, Draco. » c'était la première fois qu'il utilisait son prénom, Draco en aurait presque sursauter, et il se détestait de vouloir dire oui. Ce n'était qu'une danse, aucun engagement après tout.  
—« Je reviens Charles. » sourit il à son nouvel ami en acceptant la main que lui tendait son aîné. Celui ci l'emmena sur la piste, se collant avec douceur à son dos et posant ses larges mains sur les fines hanches, avec lenteur il suivit le rythme indiqué respirant l'odeur du plus petit en blottissant son nez dans le cou pâle. Le plus jeune n'était pas en reste, ce contact l'électrisait tout comme la toute première fois et il posa ses mains sur celles de son compagnon de danse, se déhanchant contre le bassin du brun.  
—« Je ne suis pas sûre que ça soit une bonne idée de faire ça Draco, je suis un homme en pleine santé, et je risque de réagir même sans le vouloir. » murmura Harry dans son cou, se sentant déjà devenir dur tandis que le fessier se collé plus encore à son bassin.  
—« Profites.. Je suis saoule, je m'étais promis de plus jamais t'adresser la parole, et je me retrouve à me frotter contre ta queue. » rit le blond, et tournant son visage vers le sien. « Mais c'est tellement bon… » une des larges main se déplace sur le torse fin, lui redressant la tête et le faisant se cambrer d'une manière plus que sensuel. « Je me suis pourtant bien fait baiser cet été, mais rien qui ne pourrait s'apparenter à toi. » finit Draco dans un souffle. La prise du quatrième année se serra, la jalousie prenant le dessus, Draco était à lui, et il avait fortement envier d'assassiner les amants estivaux de ce dernier.  
—« Tu t'es fait baisé? » répéta le plus grand, sachant qu'il était vierge lorsqu'ils l'avaient fait. Un rire jovial lui répondit et le blond se tourna vers lui, enroulant ses bras autour de son cou, l'aîné en profita pour poser ses mains sur le fessier de tous ses fantasmes, le malaxant à sa guise.  
—« Oui, un tas de fois. Tu avais raison finalement… une vraie petite salope. » lui répondit il, son regard triste pour seulement un instant.  
—« Non. » Draco fronça les sourcils. « Tu n'es pas une salope ou alors si tu le veux bien tu es ma salope, et je veux que tu le reste. Ma salope, ma putain, ma chienne, mais celle de personne d'autre. Et ce soir si tu viens je ne te baiserais pas, on aura tout le temps pour ça. » il reprit son souffle et colla son front au sien. « Je te ferais l'amour en te faisant jouir plus que jamais. » et sur ce il l'embrassa mélangeant avec tendresse sa langue à la sienne, un de ses mains pénétra la jean du cadet agrippant une des fesses, le plus petit glapit et rit à nouveau avant de reprendre possession des lèvres de son aîné.  
—« Hm, j'ai tellement envie de toi Harry. » soupira-t-il en collant son érection à la sienne. « Je ne peux plus attendre, ramène moi… prends moi à nouveau. »

En deux temps trois mouvements le brun emmenait de nouveau le deuxième année dans son appartement. La porte fut ouverte et refermée violemment, et le corps du plus jeune plaqué contre le premier mur trouvé, les deux amants s'embrassaient avec passion.  
—« Enlève moi ça. » dit le plus âgé précipitamment en parlant du pantalon du blond. Il tira sur le jean retirant le boxer par le même geste.  
—-« Doucement, on a dit faire l'amour tu te souviens » rit Draco entre deux baisers. Il n'eut pas le temps de souffler que le brun s'enfonçait en lui, il lâcha un cri de plaisir enroulant ses fines jambes autour de la taille de son aîné. Les cris s'accumulèrent ainsi que les coups de reins passionnés de son amant.  
—« Je t'aime Draco, je t'aime, je t'aime.. » souffla Harry contre ses lèvres. Le blond sourit en continuant de gémir, laissant sa tête reposé contre le mur.  
—« Moi aussi. » répondit il, en enfonçant ses ongles dans le dos musclé.  
—« Tu aimes bébé? » demanda presque timidement le brun le regard ancré dans celui du deuxième année. Draco sourit à nouveau en caressant ses cheveux indisciplinés.  
—« Oui, plus fort, mon amour, plus fort. » répliqua-t-il et le brun s'exécuta jusqu'à leur jouissance.

Les deux jeunes hommes se réveillèrent nus et enlacés sur le canapés du salon, Draco s'étira le sourire toujours planté aux lèvres.  
—« Bonjours bébé. » souffla Harry en caressant le corps contre le sien. Le blond l'embrassa.  
—« Bonjours mon amour. » répondit-il  
—« Pains aux chocolats et un film? » proposa alors le plus âgé.  
—« Parfait. » répliqua le deuxième année en l'embrassant à nouveau.


End file.
